Scarlet is a horrifying color
by ShirotaMahiru
Summary: All this time Jellal thought Erza Scarlet found the meaning of her life by making his life miserable. Without him knowing, her 'pranks' were actually failed love confession attempts! What would happened to this twisted relationship? (Warning: Full of pure comedy relief and embarrassing moments)
1. A lovepic letter

**Scarlet is horrible**

Prank I

 **THE FIRST DAY OF COLLEGE**

Someone gave me a love letter.

I stared at it for a minute. Maybe it'll disappear; just the works of the imagination of a guy who hadn't have a girlfriend since his birth, but the pink envelope is still there, a big massive change waiting to happen.

This is clearly just a very rude prank. I mean, who would even bother to give love letters in _college?_

Yay. It must be funny seeing the nerdy guy turn _doki-doki_ when he discovers a love letter on his shoe locker. Too bad there is only one thing I'm interested in.

Studying for the future.

Graduating with flying colors.

Have a job that would earn me twenty million yen per year.

Aside from that there is nothing that can attract my slightest interest. I don't have time to waste on such trivial things.

But as I stared at the girl's hand writing cursive written in a sickly girly glittery envelope, that thing almost scream ' _notice me!'_ It was so bright and neon it was hurting my eyes. I turned it over and there's a big oversized heart shape sticker in the middle. _What the hell is this shit . . .?_

 _Jellal,_

 _I have a sleeping disorder because of you and I started to have asthma when you're around._

 _Erza._

What the hell?

* * *

 **A/N: This story would be updated every other day. Reviews would encourage me so much! :)**


	2. The Chat box

**Scarlet is horrible**

Prank II

 **TWO MONTHS AFTER THE LOVE LETTER INCIDENT**

Apparently a party happened. I can't remember anything.

 **THE CHAT BOX**

 _Gajeel Redfox is typing. . ._

 **Gajeel:** Dude, you were so drunk last night!

 **Jellal:** No I wasn't.

 **Gajeel:** Oh yeah? You called a taxi to take you home!

 **Jellal:** So? I don't want to get a ticket for being drunk and driving.

 **Gajeel:** The party was at your house!

 **Jellal:**. . . .

 **Meredy:** HAHAHAHA~! LMAO!

 **Jellal:** I CAN'T REMEMBER THAT! And I wasn't THAT drunk.

 _Gray Fullbuster is typing. . ._

 **Gray:** You don't remember?

 **Jellal:** Remember what?

 **Gray:** You walked up to a semi-truck and whispered, I know your secret . . . Optimus Prime.

 **Gajeel:** SHIT DUDE SERIOUSLY! HAHAHAHA!

 _Levy McGarden is typing. . ._

 **Levy:** Yeah, you get real psycho last night. You were cutting all pineapples in the buffet screaming, SPONGEBOB I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!

 **Gray:** HAHAHAH! I've seen that!

 **Natsu:** And you started petting Happy saying, "Look how small this Lion is!"

 **Jellal:** At least he's orange!

 **Natsu:** HAHAHA! HE'S BLUE!

 **Levy:** You should have seen Lu-chan's face though!

 **Jellal:** Please don't tell me I did something insane.

 **Levy:** No, you just said you wanted an apple juice.

 **Jellal:** Oh God. Lucy, sorry in advance to whatever!

 **Natsu:** No, dude! It's okay. You just threw Lucy's Iphone in the blender! :D

 _Lucy Heartfilia is typing. . ._

 **Lucy:** It's not funny, Natsu! And it's okay Jellal, I'm through with burying my phone.

 **Jellal:** Jeez, Lucy I'm sorry. . .

 **Lucy:** It's okay Jellal! That night was actually worth my Iphone's life!

 **Jellal:**?

 **Gray:** Hahahaha! I can't believe you would do that bro!

 **Gajeel:** WHAT ARE YOU EVEN THINKING? SRSLY?!

 **Natsu:** Hands salute!

 **Jellal:** Uh . . .

 _Meredy is typing. . ._

 **Meredy:** Jellal's gotta hate me for not stopping him for this but—pfft! Erza's face is like HAHAHAHA!

 **Jellal:** ERZA?!

 **Meredy:** You gave her an INHALER!

 **Gray:** Erza's face was as red as her hair! LOL!

 **Jellal:** WELL IT'S HER FAULT! IT'S BECAUSE OF HER LETTER!

 **Gray:** WHUT?! WHAT LETTER?!

 **Gajeel:** Shit, did actually THE Erza confess to you—

 **Jellal:** Yeah, confess that I gave her asthma that's what.

 **Gray:** HAHAHAHAHA! WHAT? SRSLY?! ERZA I CAN'T—HAHAHAHA!

 **Lucy:** But it doesn't stop there!

 **Natsu:** You watch the TV and you laugh your ass off!

 **Jellal:** How is that funny?

 **Natsu:** The TV's not even on dude! LMAO!

 **Gray:** But this is the INSANE part!

 **Levy:** You went on the roof suddenly and gone screaming, I'M THE KING OF THE WORLD!

 **Gajeel:** Then you passed out on the roof, rolled off into the swimming pool.

 **Natsu:** Then you jumped out and said: I AM ARIEL!

 **Jellal:** Oh my God.

 **Meredy:** AND that wasn't the end of it my best friend. Apparently you forgot you don't know how to swim! Erza jump in there and save you!

 **Lucy:** But you started pushing her off screaming, "No you're not Ariel! I'm Ariel! Noooo~!"

 **Jellal:**. . . .

 **Jellal:** Oh my God. How can I face Erza Scarlet now?

 **Meredy:** Tell her she's not ARIEL! HAHAHAHA!

 **Jellal:** Ugh.

 **A/N: Hey, it's been so long! XD What did you think? This is nothing serious guys! (HAHAHA. Though please expect that this fic is won't ever be serious. XD) I hope I made you smile! :D**


	3. Epicness

**Scarlet is horribly EPIC**

Epic I

" **I LOVE JELLAL"**

When I was in sixth grade, I first started to have a huge crush on this boy named Jellal. He was called "Cyborg" in grade school, was a loner and was not ashamed of it. He is cold, sometimes inconsiderate and emotionally withdrawn. I don't think he notice me one bit.

Throughout elementary and middle school we used planners (basically just a calendar in a notebook for the unaware) where we would write down our homework. Teachers would assign a "planner checker" for that day or whatever and they would just go around the class and make sure everyone had written down the assignment.

One day I had the bright idea to write "I Love Jellal" in huge letters in my planner on the page that corresponded to that date. At first I didn't think it was a big deal, if my friends would be the checker, Natsu would just only die if he tease me and Gray won't see another day if he would as much as smirk, so my friends seeing that was nothing really.

The teacher announced that Jellal would be the checker that day.

 _Shit, shit, shit!_ I began furiously scribbling over the "I Love Jellal" thing until you couldn't see what it said anymore. Then, for good measure, I put my hand over the scribbles but casually, of course.

My heart is beating out my chest when Jellal checked my planner.

He checked here and there and _oh my God please just go already_ when he noticed that apparently I'm hiding something under my hand.

All of a sudden there's a lump on my throat. "W-what?"

"The note under your hand. What is it? Another assignment?"

"It's nothing. . ." I mumbled under my breath.

"What?" Apparently he didn't hear me and leans in.

 _Oh my God his face is so close and he was this close to know that I like him—he can't know I like him or else—or else!_ Blood rushes in my ears and I screamed while blushing like crazy. "It's nothing already! Why are you so annoying?! GO AWAY!"

The whole class are staring at us now. For the first time I saw him flushed _, flushed in embarrassment_ , because of _me_. _I embarrassed him in front of everyone oh my God ghskshws. . ._

He moves on without saying a word. I really wanted to say I'm sorry that I do like him but apparently I can't since Jellal Fernandez avoided me like his life depended on it.

I wanted to die.

* * *

EPIC II

 **COLLEGE DAYS**

Natsu and I were sitting in auditorium having fun while senior students performed on the stage. Suddenly I noticed a guy remarkably similar to Jellal coming in from the left door with his friend.

I strangle Natsu's neck in excitement. "Oh my God, Natsu! _Oh my God!"_

Natsu patted the arm that strangles him. "E-erza. . . can't . . . breathe. . ."

Jellal sat around 3 rows ahead of me, little bit on the right side. I don't have an excuse to greet him, let alone get close to him, so I had no way of knowing that it was him. I was almost sure but still wanted to confirm it that it was definitely him. I have my doubts since Jellal moved away from the country after sixth grade.

"It's Jellal!" I exclaimed letting go of Natsu.

Natsu coughed a couple of times. "Jellal who?"

"Our classmate! Sixth Grade."

He shook his head. "Nu-uh. Nothing. Can't remember."

"It's definitely him!" I sighed dreamily. "Oh my God, Jellal is here! After so many years! Though I don't know if that's Jellal but still! He has this Jellal aura so i am contented somewhat even though it's not Jellal but if it was him, oh my God, I can feel it was him!"

"Want me to check it out?" Natsu asked.

I grinned real wide. There are times when the boisterous and reckless Natsu are useful. I slapped his back hard. "Way to go, partner!"

He coughed a couple of times. "Sympathy for my lungs please!"

"He has a birthmark on his cheek. Now go." I shove him out of his seat. "Just sit a row ahead of him and casually look behind to see if that was him."

"Okay, okay, I get it. Geez."

So there, Natsu was sitting just ahead of him. I was waiting for him to do something but apparently he was more interested in watching the dance act performed by the medical department that HE FORGOT ABOUT JELLAL. Five minutes down, he didn't do a thing. Furiously, I called him on his cell and it turned out to be one of the biggest mistake of my college life.

*cell vibrates*

I saw him picks his phone.

 **Natsu:** Yeah, Erza?

 **Me:** Natsu, stop staring at the stage and just look behind you!

Finally he realizes his task and in the middle of our conversation, he turns around and stares at Jellal for a good ten seconds.

Oh my God Natsu! I said CASUALLY what part of CASUAL YOU CAN'T UNDERSTAND—

To my dismay he looks at me. . . _Thisisnotgoodthisisnotgoodthisisnotgood—NO NO NO!_

And yells!

 **Natsu:** Yes, Erza! It's the same guy!

Jellal turns his head and there I was, sitting behind him, his eyes met mine and I blushed harder—redder than my hair.

It didn't end there. Natsu checks him out again and then pointing towards his cheek, says: You're right! He got that funny birthmark on his cheek! It's weird!

Dear God, he didn't just say that! I was stunned and embarrassed beyond limit. People who heard Natsu checks Jellal out and a murmur of agreement on how weird the new transfer student spread out. The next thing I remember doing was packing my stuff mid fest and leaving for home.

Jellal hates me now. Again.

* * *

EPIC III

 **HUG HIM**

I was walking down at the campus proper with Lucy at that time. We had nothing to do and we're bored out of our minds. We looked across the street and there was a guy walking that looked our age but he had his hood up so we couldn't see his face.

Suddenly she turns to me, a glint of mischief in her eyes. "Erza, would you like a dare?"

"What kind of dare?"

"Run over to that guy, give him a hug, and then run back. If you were able to do it I'll wash your laundry this week."

Someone else washing my laundry was like music to my ears so I agreed and ran across the street. Before hugging the hooded stranger, when I was like two feet from him, I looked at the guy's face only to found out that the guy was Jellal. It's Jellal. MY CRUSH. JELLAL.

He gave me a blank stare. I just stood there, my arms in mid-air, petrified, not knowing what to do. We stood there for like FOREVER IN SILENCE.

"H-hi." I choked out and ran back across the street to Lucy. Unfortunately I walk past the water fountain and slipped in a big pool of water on the floor. When i was on the floor I looked up and saw Jellal staring at me.

"I fell." Was all I could say in shock and embarrassment.

He smiled. It's the first time I see him smile. It's a very attractive smile. "Yes, I see that."

I wanted the ground to swallow me right there and then. To my surprise, he offered me his hand. Misjudging my strength, as I accepted his hand and didn't answer (because I'm blushing like crazy), instead of him pulling me up, I pulled him down, which took Jellal off-guard, tumbling us both into the water.

I lay on top of him, both of us wet, and we stared right at each other's eyes. My heart is beating really fast and the atmosphere is really romantic until. . .

"You go girl, Erza!" Lucy cheered. People walking by that see the incident cheers too and I almost died!

I knew what Lucy is thinking. She knew about my die-hard crush on Jellal and she was cheering because I'm almost lying on top of him but on strangers perspective it looks like she was cheering me on because I succeed on embarrassing Jellal!

Jellal glared at me. He thought I'm doing this in purpose to humiliate him. I belong to the mischief group for a reason after all.

"Why do you hate me so much?" He asked and he sounded really irritated.

I cried anime tears when he walks away. _No, Jellal, I don't hate you . . . Damn it my titania strength._

* * *

 **A/N: This is more embarrassing than hilarious encounters but I hope this makes you smile!**


	4. the BEST friend

**My best friend is Horrible**

Prank I

 **MEREDY**

 **Meredy:** Hey, Jellal!

 **Meredy** **:** How was your day?

 **Meredy** **:** You're with Wendy right now, right?

 **Meredy** **:** OMG! I just discovered I have a super power! I can be invisible . . . Oh no wait, I'm just being ignored.

 _Jellal Fernandez is typing. . ._

 **Jellal:** Just like you said I'm with Wendy. AT A CINEMA. WHERE PHONES AREN'T ALLOWED?

 **Meredy** **:** I JUST WANTED TO SAY HI DUMMY! THAT'S HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU BUT YOU DON'T CARE IDIOT!

 **Jellal:** I'm sorry, okay. I'll make it up to you.

 **Meredy** **:** Hey about the thing you ask to do with me before . . . to be honest it'll be my first time and I'm scared. You're not even my boyfriend. I can't trust you.

 **Jellal:** You can trust me enough. I'm your best friend for pete's sake and us doing it is not a surprise.I've known multiple best friends doing it. Don't worry it'll feel really good that you will be shaking and screaming the whole time.

 **Meredy** **:** I'll be super noisy aren't i?

 **Jellal:** That's just natural and what makes it fun. Just try it.

 **Meredy** **:** I don't know. . . _It is my first time._

 **Jellal:** The roller coaster isn't that scary, Meldy. -_-

 **Meredy** **:** HAHAHA.

 **Jellal:** Just got home.

 **Meredy** **:** What are you doing right now?

 **Jellal:** Lying in bed.

 **Meredy** **:** Just lying in bed? Nothing else?

 **Jellal:** I'm eating cereal.

 **Meredy** **:** HAHA. Nice.

 **Meredy** **:** What would you do if I was in bed next to you?

 **Jellal:** Eat my cereal.

 **Meredy** **:** Lol. I mean if the cereal wasn't there.

 **Jellal:** Then I'd get out of bed and go get a cereal.

 **Meredy** **: -_-**

 **Meredy** **:** To be honest **,** you know. . . I wish there was something between us.

 **Jellal:** Me too.

 **Meredy** **:** Really? Like what?

 **Jellal:** A wall.

 **Meredy** **:**. . .

 **Meredy** **:** I hate you.

 **Jellal:** HAHAHA. Just what's with this flirting all of a sudden?

 **Meredy** **:** I just feel really unattractive. I don't have a boyfriend for a year!

 **Jellal:** You're talking to a guy who hadn't had a girlfriend since birth.

 **Meredy** **:** That's different since you're unemotional bastard.

 **Jellal:** Gee, thank you for thinking about my feelings before saying that.

 **Meredy** **:** I mean, I don't think I'm that cute you think I'm cute?

 **Jellal:**. . . no.

 **Meredy** **:** Am I pretty then?

 **Jellal:** No.

 **Meredy** **:** OMG. Does that mean I'm beautiful? 3

 **Jellal:** No it means you're ugly.

 **Meredy** **:** YOU'RE GONNA REGRET THIS JELLAL FERNANDEZ! MARK MY WORDS.

After that Meredy did have her revenge. She borrowed my phone and without really thinking I gave it to her. She changed all the names in my phone book and now I don't whose number to whom. Meredy changed her name as TASTE KARMA JERK. A particular name caught my eye though and I don't know whose it is.

 **THE CHOSEN ONE (+81034…)**

 **Jellal:** Who are you?

 **The chosen one:** JELLAL?! You have my number?

 **Jellal:** What? . . . Is this Natsu? Meredy changed the names on my SMS.

 **The chosen one:** What did Meredy changed my name to?

 **Jellal:** The chosen one.

 **The chosen one:** Don't change it back.

 **Jellal:** BUT WHO ARE YOU?

 **The chosen one:** I'm the chosen one. :D

* * *

Meanwhile Meredy is texting someone.

 **To:** Jellal's chosen one.

 _ **Okay, I gave you your opportunity! Do your best!**_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ **Hi, it's been a while! I bet you guess who the chosen one is. ;) I know it wasn't more ERZA/JELLAL thingy but more of a best friend comedy but I have nothing else at the moment. I'll keep striving to write more comedic plots more! So what do you think? I hope you have fun reading this, even a little! THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO SUPPORT THIS STORY! I LOVE YOH GUYS!**


	5. I hate you guys

**This is horrible**

Epic friends I

 **MISCOMMUNICATION**

I'm sitting at the cafeteria, trying to read-proof Meredy's report, but couldn't concentrate so much since the place was like a madhouse. I don't know how big your school cafeteria is, but ours is about the size of Canada. No kidding. It's a sea of tables and chairs and trash cans. With the entire student body milling around in it, I felt like I was in a rock concert, only without a group to listen to, and without the feeling of excitement, and no fast food or – okay, it was nothing at all like a rock concert. It was just a mess of noisy kids.

I was there okay, at the seat closest to the window, trying to read Meredy's report as well as chat with my friends.

 **4-A School batch X792**

 _Meredy is typing. . ._

 **Meredy:** OMG, Jellal! Windows frozen. What should I do?

 **Jellal:** Just pour some warm water over them.

 **Meredy:** Oh. . .? Okay.

 **Jellal:** Did the magic work?

 **Meredy:** Jellal?

 **Jellal:** Yes?

 **Meredy:** Now the computer's sending off sparks. I thought you said the warm water would work?

 **Jellal:** What?

Before I could freak out because I mistook WINDOWS with actual _windows_ a movement and a blurred of red caught my eye. The first time I glance up, Erza was looking right in my eyes.

I blink a couple of times.

Yep. Erza Scarlet, _THE TITANIA_ , has just sat at the empty chair across from me. I stared at her. She stared back. After that I can't help but stared back at her and her cake and of course she stared back at me and at my paper works. All of this staring seemed to go on like forever.

She's the one who break the eye contact. She put her cake down and started to munch on it. I studied the cafeteria once again and just noticed that yes, Erza Scarlet didn't sat here because she want to share a table with me, but because there's no empty seat left. That doesn't make it less awkward though.

Quickly, I type for help.

 **4-A School batch X792**

 **Jellal:** Guys! Erza Scarlet shared a table with me! What to do?

After that message a million responses followed.

 **Meredy:** SERIOUSLY?!

 **Levy:** What?! I have to see this!

 **Lucy:** OMG! I'm in my car on the way to school. Tell us where your table is right now and I'll be there when I arrive. RIGHT NOW, FERNANDEZ.

 **Gray:** Shit! I have classes! I wanna see this phenomenon, dang it!

 **Loke:** Aww! I'm gunning for her too.

 **Gajeel:** First advice, don't look stupid bro. Have a book in you? Act like the smartass you are!

 **Lucy:** HAHAHA! I guess you used that technic to Levy, Gajeel?

 **Gajeel:** Doesn't work. She already knew I'm stupid.

 **Natsu:** Would you all shaddup? I'm healing my broken heart, here!

 **Gray:** What? Lucy already turns you down?

 **Lucy:** What? Who turn down who now?

 **Natsu:** It's Igneel.

 **Levy:** What did Igneel do now?

 **Natsu:** I told Igneel to embrace his mistakes. He cried. Then he hugged Zeref and me.

 **Meredy:** HAHAHAHAHAHA!

 **Gajeel:** It's okay. My mom is much more worse. She never saw the irony in calling me a son-of-a-bitch.

Jellal tapped his fingers impatiently at his phone's screen, like the usual discussion, their conversation is taking a detour into something else. Jellal steal a glimpse of Erza and she was still eating her cake, looking uncomfortable like him. He needs advice ASAP!

 **Jellal:** Uh, guys? Erza and table? Advices remember?

 **Lucy:** Don't worry, Jellal. Just told her you love her.

 **Jellal:** What?

 **Levy:** Yeah! And ask her for a date, maybe to the beach or the mountains . . . anywhere is fine!

 **Jellal:** Uh. . .

 **Meredy:** But don't ever _ever_ tell her she's not Ariel okay? HAHAHAHA.

 **Gray:** Don't give her inhalers either. HAHAHAHAHA.

 **Jellal:** You're all such great friends. Really cool, guys, really cool.

 **Meredy:** Sorry HAHAHAHA It was just so dang funny!

 **Lucy:** Anyway why are you being uncomfortable for? Aside from yeah you think she hates you and stuff. . . . You can just ignore her right?

 **Jellal:** Actually, I want to say thank you . . . when she saved my life at the pool at that miserable party.

 **Gray:** Which you hosted.

 **Gajeel:** And you yourself ruined by turning into a total riot.

 **Jellal:** OKAY! Not getting any more advises from you guys!

 **Lucy:** You can just thank her in the traditional way, Jellal.

 **Jellal:** Traditional way?

 **Gajeel:** Yep. Pounce on her, grab her nape and kiss her.

 **Gray:** Stick your tongue in.

 **Loke:** And maybe add some humping just to be sure.

 **Jellal:** I AM NOT GOING TO TAKE ADVICE FROM YOU PEOPLE AGAIN.

 **Natsu:** Ooh, Lucy! I love this song! Turn it up!

 **Lucy:**. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **Natsu:** . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **Lucy:**. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **Natsu:**. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **Lucy:** How long have you been in my back seat?!

 **Gajeel:** HAHAHAHAHA!

 **Levy:** Just say thank you naturally. 'Thank you for saving me Erza. It really means a lot to me. I won't forget it. I promise to make it up to you.'

Jellal steal a glimpse of Erza again. She seems unperturbed of his existence. In fact it seems like she was pretending he didn't exist. _Great._

 **Jellal:** Sheesh. I'm nervous. I don't think I can do it.

 **Gajeel:** Man up, bro!

 **Jellal:** Hey that's easy for you to say when you do not taste her wrath every day. Why does she hate me so much anyway?

 **Loke:** You should ask Laxus. Hey, Lax! Don't be a seen lord! Give some advice!

 _Laxus Dreyar is typing. . ._

 **Laxus:** Why can't you just make a move, Jellal? I thought you're stronger than that.

 **Loke:** Oy, Lax. How's the date with Mirajane last night? Did you score?

 **Laxus:** Not quite. First date we went to dinner and I take her home. Then I killed her outside her house and left.

 **Loke:** Killing her seems a bit harsh. Did she order the lobster and fillet mignom dinner or something?

 **Laxus:** *KISSED WTF.

 **Gray:** HAHAHAHA.

Jellal took a deep breath. Erza was almost finish eating her cake.

 **Jellal:** Okay, guys. Wish me luck!

He shut his phone because he knew that announcement leads to a long conversation again. He looked Erza in the eye and he waited until he catches her stare.

"Um, Thanks for saving me. You know. At the party." Jellal made a smile that might have been a grimace. "They say you saved me and I don't really remember everything but sorry for whatever humiliation I've done to you. Ugh, at the pool sorry for pushing you away and stuff. For saving me uh I wouldn't forget it for the rest of my life. I . . . yeah. . . If you need help or anything you can ask me. I wish I could save you from the pool like you do with me but um I can't swim so. . . " He trailed of because Erza had this expression he didn't understand.

Erza just looked at him, speechless. Time ticked by.

"I'm okay with awkward silence." He said, lacking words to say.

Erza turned completely red and lowered her gaze. "S-sorry. It was my first. . ."

"I'm your first?" Jellal asked, astonished. "Wow. Thank God I didn't die right?" He laughs it off as a joke. "I'm like an experiment mannequin or something. Thank you for saving me though."

She stood suddenly and abruptly so. She looked down on him as she stood. "Die? You'd think you'd die just because I. . ." Not finishing her sentence, she left in rage and Jellal was left with disbelief and confusion. Jellal decided to ask his friends.

 **Jellal:** Erza walked out on me. What did I do? She really hates me. Told you guys this wouldn't work.

 **Meredy:** WHAT?! WHAT DID YOU DO JELLAL?!

 **Levy:** Give us the full story and don't leave any details!

He types their whole conversation and he was barely finished when they all bombarded him with response.

 **Lucy:** Crap, no one told Jellal?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING MEREDY?!

 **Jellal:** TOLD ME WHAT

 **Natsu:** ERZA SAVED YOU WITH CPR DUDE

 **Gray:** Basically you told her you'd die because she kissed you!

 **Meredy** : Oh my, THIS IS PRICELESS

 **Gajeel:** KISS OF DEAD BY ARIEL. SHIT! LMAO~

 **Laxus:** You're horrible, Jellal.

 **Jellal:** HOW THE HELL WOULD I KNOW I HATE YOU GUYS

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry! It took me a month again! I want to thank these kind reviews who left a much appreciated review. Thank you Shihooo** (Chitoge foreves!), **foxydame** (Your reviews means so much to me! Thank you very much!) **, Scarlet Blue Frost** (thank you for the support! You're the best!), **Rifurein** (my first reviewer and reader. I can't thank you enough!) **, Jellalato** (thank you for always leaving a review!) **, ReimielAngel** (Thank you for the encouragement!) **, TheSecretDreamer, Vitni2102 and of course Mystwalker 4ever** (Thanks for still supporting me! I owe this update to you! Thank you just thank you!) **.**


End file.
